This invention relates to an adjustable height bookcase, and particularly to a bookcase assembly including a slideably connected shelving top section received within a stationary base section that provides for the vertical adjustment of the shelving top section with respect to the base section.
It is common practice in carpentry to assemble custom made bookcases in a particular room within a home or office in which the height of the bookcase is measured and built to meet the overall height of the room. Such bookcases are considered pieces of furniture by their owners and when they move to a different home or office, they typically take these type of bookcases with them. However, the new home or office room might have a different height for the ceiling. This caused bookcases which fit perfectly in the original room that they were built for to now to be high or low for the new ceiling. In the case of being to high, the owner could not use the custom bookcase and would incur additional expense of having a new one built. In the case of being to low, the owner was faced with a bookcase that was aesthetically out of place.
Another problem that faced owners of custom bookcase is the situation where the existing bookcase needed just one or more additional shelves to hold the books that the owner needed in an office or room in the home. The only solution was to have a new bookcase built even if there was additional height between the top of the bookcase and the ceiling of the room.
The present invention solves the problem of prior art custom bookcases by providing a simple but unique height adjustment ability built into the bookcase structure so that the owner can easily adjust the height and number of shelves that the bookcase contains. Preferably, the top shelving section is slideably received within the base section and can be drawn upwardly or downwardly with just the removal of the shelving pins that hold the shelves in place.